Beacon Academy for Keybladers
by martinpat94
Summary: Long ago the warrior of darkness lost his life against the warrior of light and cursed the many worlds with monsters out for the destruction of humanity and searching for the perfect vessel so that he can fight with the warrior of light once again. Now follow as RWBY and JNPR along with four friends slay monsters for school credit and travel to many strange worlds to help others.


**Okay so here is a new story and I hope you guys like it and I will be trying to add BGM, but it is optional, this time to see how it goes and make sure you guys let me know what you think and read the note at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: Winning a Battle but Starting a War

Two warriors approached each other each dressed in armor that looked almost identical, but of different colors. One warriors armor is all white with horns protruding from his shoulders and ones from his helmet that go straight up along with a face mask covering his face. With his cape flowing in the wind he walks through the canyon to the other warrior who has armor like his except it is all black and the horns on his helmet are more bulky, shorter and pointing forward instead of pointing up. The two stop at about ten paces from each other and the one in white speaks "Brother we don't have to do this!"

The one in black laughs "You're right we don't. All you have to do is stop standing in the way of my conquest." He then extends his hand out toward the white warrior "I would actually like it if you were to join me."

The white warrior lowers his head a bit and shakes it back and forth before replying "You know I can't! The way you are treating your people is just wrong!"

The warrior in black laughs again as he lowers his hand "You are too sentimental of a fool to see that the people under your rule are nothing more than pawns for us to use in our games of war and such!"

The white warrior sighs before he speaks again "Brother what happened to you? You used to be such a kind person."

He responds by scoffing at the comment "I have simply woken up to the truth of the world from the powers I now wield." As to demonstrate he lets a dark energy leak from his body in a black and wispy aura that surrounds him. "Now I am too strong even for the likes of you brother! AND I WILL NO LONGER STAND IN YOUR SHADOW!" The dark aura grows thicker and more violent "FOR I HAVE BECOME MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!" Then the darkness explodes from him threatening to engulf the whole area until a bright light bursts forth dispelling most of the darkness until it slowly fades revealing that it came from the warrior in white. At this the other warrior starts laughing even harder than before "I guess we have more in common now than ever before!" He reaches up and rips off his helmet and tosses it aside to show that his face now has black lines were his veins are and glowing yellow irises with black instead of the normal white surrounding them and hair that is jet black and is short with a little bit a spike here and there. He smiles widely revealing razor teeth before he speaks again "So tell me brother! How many of your allies did you have to consume to get that power!? Ten! Twenty! Thirty! I had to do twelve!"

As the man that was once human gestured to tell him the warrior in white could only sigh at the sight of what his brother has become "I did not consume anyone. This power was given to me. At the price that my friends can no longer use any of their powers."

The smile fades from the warrior in blacks face as he sighs in disappointment "And here I thought that you finally understood what it took to reach your goals." He shrugs as a smile returns to his face "Least now I know I don't have to be afraid of you standing in my way."

As he tries to start walking past him the other warrior lifts his arm indicating he wasn't going to let him pass "I am sorry brother, but I do intend to stand in your way and I hope I can help you overcome this darkness that has gripped your soul."

He erupts into laughter again "You are implying that I didn't obtain this power of my own free will." The dark aura from before starts to surround his body once again "No. There is no way I am giving up this power for anything!" He holds his right hand out as the darkness focuses around his hand before grabbing it and pulling out a Keyblade about a foot longer than the average length with black and red veins going down it to an eye in the eye socket of what looks like a skull and teeth at the tip of the blade and the guard looks like claws reaching to the bottom of the hilt with a chain hanging from it with a small black and red orb with a yellow slit in it making it look like an eye of some beast (Grimm Beginnings).

Sighing the warrior in white holds out his right hand as well then in a flash of light he summons his Keyblade that looks like it is made from clock gears all the way to the tip which looks like the face of a clock with the hands extending out the backside of the blade and around the grip are what looks like white feathery wings all the way down to the bottom end from which a chain hangs with a gold pendulum disk (Clock Work). "It doesn't have to be this way." He says as he brings his Keyblade up by his head pointing upwards and gripping it with both hands.

 **{start BGM: Hail to the King, by Avenge Sevenfold}**

The warrior in black chuckles a bit before taking almost the exact same stance except with his blade pointed at his opponent and they begin circling each other "I think you and I both know that is a lie."

Then the warrior in white lunges forward first hoping for a preemptive strike, but is easily blocked that is followed up with a counter that he narrowly dodges. Then their blades clash repeatedly causing sparks of both light and dark energies melding together, but they ignore that as they slash, stab, dodge and block until the warrior in black charges his blade with energy and delivers a slash warrior in white was prepared to dodge and when he goes to block it, it has enough force to send him flying into a wall of the canyon. When he recovers after only a moment he looks to were his brother was standing only to find that he could not see him and after scanning the area for his brother he is shocked when he looks up to find him cast a powerful and costly spell for his next attack. "DARK MEGA FLARE!" he shouts as a ball of black fire is flung from the tip of the monstrous Keyblade toward him

Then on instinct he jumps out of the way hoping to dodge most of the blast while casting his own spell "SHELL!" hoping to avoid taking as much damage as possible. Then the ball explodes with even more force than the one that casted it imagined and the warrior in black had to jump high up into the sky to avoid the blast as most of the canyon wall that he was standing on gets obliterated in the blast and the warrior in white is flung away at high speed.

At this the warrior in black laughs "THIS POWER IS EVEN BETTER THAN I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE!" he then sees that the blast was not enough to kill his brother but instead flew him back to the middle of the canyon. He floats down to the ground and begins walking toward him "I will admit brother even though it wasn't a direct hit I am surprised you survived."

The warrior in white now is heavily damaged with entire parts of his armor missing even his helmet is now completely gone revealing white hair in a similar style as his brother, but his eyes are more normal with green for his iris's. However, with his helmet gone one could also see that his white hair now bloodied along with various parts of his body that the armor was just not enough to protect, but as he pants for a few moments before raising his right arm that managed to keep a grip on his Keyblade "Curaga." He says weakly and soon enough most of his wounds close, but the blood remains.

The black warrior has been waiting patiently to see what he would do and starts slowly clapping "Not bad brother. Your magic is as strong as always." He then picks up his Keyblade that he had stuck into the ground so that he could applauded his brother's accomplishment.

As the warrior in white struggles to get to his feet and still panting heavily he asks a question "How are you able to use such a spell? You couldn't even use most of the basic magics before."

The warrior in black shrugs and smiles extremely smugly at his brother "Along with the power I also gain some knowledge and skills from those that I absorbed." Then he decides that his brother is ready enough and has grown impatient waiting for him so he charges forward. Once again they go at it with nothing but their swords, but this time both warriors are a bit exhausted, one from cast such a powerful magic he wasn't used to using and the other from taking all the damage from the blast, leaving holes in their defense that the other is always quick to exploit. Then with another powerful strike the warrior in black knocks his brother back, but not nearly as far as before. He still uses as chance to fire off another spell "DARK VOLLEY!" with that a dozen orbs of darkness fly from the tip of his Keyblade.

In hoping to counter he fires a similar spell "METEOR SHOWER!" and from his Keyblade dozens of small star like orbs shoot out colliding with the dark ones and both spells cancel, but this was expected by both of them and as the last of the orbs collided they rushed each other again, but this time both have their blades are charged with energy. When they connect, the opposing energies combine and a huge pillar of energy shoots straight up into the sky blowing away the few clouds that hung in the sky and the pillar slowly started to expand and eventually came into contact with the canyon walls and started to disintegrate them. By the time the pillar stopped expanding and started to dissipate the space it widened was big enough that one could fit a fairly large city comfortably in it. The warriors were both damaged by the destruction and the most notable is the warrior in white's right arm was badly burned and that they were flung a good distance apart, but now the warrior in white had a different Keyblade. It had two Kingdom Key Keyblades crossed though each other with the teeth facing outward. It also has a filigree extending from the sides and what looks like an actual sword tip from the point where they cross. From both of the hilts two chains hang down and merge together with a symbol that looks like two keys crossing (X-blade). Looking down at the blade that he has gripped from where the two guards of the Keyblades connect and the warrior begins to wonder where it had come from till knowledge began to pour into his mind about how to use it.

Slowly getting up and having taken some damage from the previous blast of energy the warrior in black looks and sees his brother holding his new sword and scoffs "You think switching to a different Keyblade will help you now." He charges at him again determined to end this fight "DIE!" he shouts as he swings at him. On instinct, the warrior in white raises his sword to block it and when they connect nothing happens as much as the warrior in black struggled. He then was flung back with seemingly relative ease and he can only look at his brother in disbelief "What!?" he glares at his brother for a moment as he does some test swings until he hears the sound of metal clanging and looks down to sees his hand holding his Keyblade shaking. Then he looks at it in shock and grips it with his other hand to stop it "No. No. No. NononoNONONONONOOOO!" he then charges at his brother again "I CAN'T HAVE DONE EVERYTHING TIL NOW TO ONLY STILL BE IN YOUR SHADOW!" he lets loose with as much power as his can seeming to vanish and reappear behind the warrior in white, but when he goes to strike he is easily blocked once again. He quickly recovers and dives into a shadow and disappearing underground hoping to catch him from below, but right before he was going to come out to strike the warrior in white lets loose with striking the ground in front of him causing a blast wave powerful enough that the warrior in black was brought back to the surface and as he is flung up out of the ground he flips recovering and charges at his hoping to catch him in between his attacks.

This time when they connect the warrior in black had charged his blade with energy, but the end result didn't change from their last clash and no matter how hard he struggled he just couldn't land any hits. Then the warrior in white decided to attack, so he pushed his brother back and swung his sword downward as he put energy into it. the result was a wave of energy erupting from the tip of the blade cutting everything in its path including his brother's left arm. At the loss of his arm he screams out in pain as he struggles to fight against the urge to drop to his knees as his brother speaks "With this power you can no longer defeat me so please just give up." He turns to leave before stating his new goals that he has in mind "I'm going to make all of the worlds a place by making it so that we Keyblade wielders are doing what we are supposed to be doing. Protecting rather than ruling over others." He then proceeds to walk away

 **{End BGM}**

His brother on the other hand starts grinding his teeth from the pain as he musters up the strength for another attack on his brother. When he finally does charge even though he was losing large amounts of blood he was still able to close the distance between them in a matter of seconds. Though the warrior in white was surprised by the fact that he was still willing to fight he realized that he was never going to stop and while he was reluctant he knew what he had to do and as he dodged the stab he followed up with a stab of his own that went right through his brother's heart. The warrior in black let's go of his Keyblade as his arm drops and it sticks into the ground. He looks down at the fatal wound and chuckles a bit at his current predicament "Guess I was wrong. You do have the guts to do what is necessary." Then right where he was stabbed he appears to start disintegrating into black dust, but he continues "But don't think for a second that this is over." Now most of his body is gone "You see if you think my power is only limited to only my body you have another thing coming and my darkness will consume everything." Now it is up to his neck, but he still doesn't stop "I hope you will live until I can get another body because when I do next time I will definitely kill you." And with that the last of him dissipates into the wind and the warrior in white then relaxes his stance and looks at the only thing left of his brother.

Over a thousand years have passed since then and the warrior that was in white is now in a tower that overlooks much of the area and he can see airships approaching not too far in the distance. He no longer wears his armor, but now looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

He sighs as he glances then glances down at his right hand that was resting on his cane and if one were to look closely enough you can still see the scars that was left from forging what he found out later was the X-blade. It was a Keyblade that is supposed to be the most powerful in all existence that could only be formed in a clash of light and dark like he had with his brother and would go to the one that had the strongest heart in that battle. However, it turns out that the power he gained from his comrades made it so that so long as he has all seven lights he would never age and after living for so many years and losing people dear to him his heart was no longer as strong as it once was and the X-blade no longer thought of him as a worthy master.

In fact, after he lost the ability to wield the X-blade he decided that the world would no longer need him. After all, with the new order of Keyblade wielders that he founded fighting off the creations of darkness that his brother left behind, that the people of the many worlds have begun to call Grimm, he was no longer needed. So, he decided to seclude himself away from all of humanity and he did that for a few hundred years until his house was discovered by four women that were on a journey to find him though they didn't know it was him at first. Still even though they did not know he was the one they were looking for they still brought him out of his seclusion out of nothing more than kindness and this touched him on a level that he thought was long lost. So, he revealed his identity and gave them some of his power and decided that he would take them on as personal apprentices and once again go out into the world to do good by teaching the next generations of Keyblade Masters. Then he had his apprentices made four academies that would teach his ideals and help others learn how to defend the worlds. However, even though he now aged he still did it at an extremely slow rate and out lived his apprentices, but the powers he gave them took on a life of their own and would transfer to a young girl of the next generation. So, he took it on himself to try and take each of these girls under his wing and try to help them master their power.

Now here he is watching as the newest group of students work their way off the airships and he hears a voice from behind him "Ozpin." He turns to find a woman that appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face and she has bright green eyes and thin ovular glasses. She also has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings with black boots that have brown heels and finally a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside that is stylized with flames and arrows at the tips, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

He makes his way over to the desk and sits down before responding "Yes Glynda?"

She looks at him softly with worry which is a strange sight for most people that don't spend a lot of time around her especially the students who usually just get to see the hard-icy glare that could freeze one in place "Are you alright?"

He simply picks up his mug and smiles "Was just reminiscing a bit."

He takes a sip of his coffee and notices that she is still staring at him "What about?" he sighs slightly knowing full well how lucky he is to have someone like her that knows what he is and about his past much like the companions that have been in her place before her. After all just because he is immortal doesn't me it would stop him from falling in love with those of the opposite gender, but this time he has decided that she will probably be his last cause he just doesn't think he can handle losing people he cares about.

He smiles softly at her "Just about my first mistake."

She sighs knowing that she wasn't going to be getting more information out of him "Then can we talk about the matter of those students."

He begins sifting through some of papers on the desk "What students are you referring too?"

The annoyed expression that she is famous for now reappears as she hates how he always will try to avoid discussion on his decisions. Not that she didn't trust him it is just that she wanted to make sure he didn't make any big mistakes like the one from twelve years ago "The four students that really should wait a year or two before seriously attending a school to train Keyblade masters."

He stops for a moment seemingly to ponder the idea before resuming to fill out various pieces of paper work "I think that they are ready to learn." He stops seeing as that answer alone was not enough to satisfy her. So he adds "Don't worry it will be fine they are here to learn so we just have to teach them. Besides I think that with them here it will be an-" a large explosion interrupts him as they see a small cloud of smoke rise near the statue in the plaza. "-interesting year." He finishes his sentence as he laughs nervously at how poorly timed that was, but all Glynda does is sigh a bit before leaving to see what kind of damage was done, signaling that the conversation was over for now. Once she is gone he heaves a sigh of relief as he looks at the paper work and seeing the application of Ruby Rose "An interesting year indeed." He says as he takes another sip from his mug before going back to work.

* * *

 **Okay guys so I might be updating this from time to time, but between work, school and my other stories I'm not sure just how often that will be.**

 **On another note I would like to ask you guys what you would like to see in this story, but there will be a few rules that I will lay out for you now.**

 **1.) I am willing to accept OC's Keybladers with background, but dual wielders have to either have two hearts (like Sora did), wield both powers of light and dark, or given another Keyblade wielders Keyblade and the Key accept them (the dual wielding thing will be something that not a lot of people will be able to do).**

 **2.)If you want to see a specific world give me an idea you have in mind for that world and what you might want them to do there. Also will be sticking to mostly Disney and Square products that have not yet appeared in any of the games, but i will be accepting other sources if I think that they might fit in the universe.**

 **3.)If you don't want to have a Keyblader OC or an other type of character in there then that is fine just let me know where they are from, their skills and how you want to incorperate them into the story.**

 **4.)There will be no time traveling in this story. Just to let you guys know.**

 **Well that is all I can think of for now, but if I feel the need to I will come back and edit this to add more rules if need be and if you could PM me this ideas not review so i can get back to you as soon as possible. Also just gonna tell you now none of the characters from the KH series will be appearing here as this takes place way before the game series. Well that is all I got for today so let me know what you guys think of the beginning of this story by reviewing thanks.**


End file.
